List of Dr. Slump Arale-chan Episodes
This is a list of episodes of the anime series Dr. Slump Arale-chan. For the special episodes of the series, see the list of specials. The Story of Donbe|June 3rd, 1981|Donbe plays spiteful pranks on the people of Penguin Village. He runs into trouble after failing to impersonate Miss Yamabuki to get the school's fish and Dr. Slump is mistaken for Donbe. As Donbe finds out how powerful Arale is, he gets his foot caught in a trap and reveals to Arale how badly humans treated him and his parents. Arale invites Donbe over to Dr. Slumps to receive medical treatment despite the trouble the fox caused him.}} Yay Yay Wildland|July 22nd, 1981|Arale and her friends go to a safari park called Wild land. They get on a jeep to see the wild animals, but the jeep breaks in the middle of the jungle!}} Arale is Akane!?|July 29th, 1981|Arale Norimaki and Akane Kimidori decide to change their appearance to look like each other and spend the rest of their day pretending to be the other.}} The Fairy Tale Machine|August 12th, 1981|Arale and Gatchan have gone to the world of fairy tales by Wonder machine. In "the Peach Boy" world, she becomes friends with devils and they start playing a game of tag together! Then, Arale starts changing the fairy tale.}} Kinoko on the Loose|August 26th, 1981|Kinoko's father accidentally eats her favorite strawberry. Kinoko gets so angry, so she decides to leave home and tries to become a bad girl.}} The Reality Machine|February 3, 1982|Senbei invents a machine call "the Reality Machine"! This machine will give you a real version of whatever photo you put into it. So, Arale puts an unbelievable photo into the reality machine.}} Chivil's Work|March 24, 1982|Chivil tries to take Senbei to hell, but Senbei keeps complaining to Chivil that he should go to heaven instead of hell. However, on Chivil's record, there is a proof that Senbei has done something bad in his past..}} Thanks! The Kick The Can Celebration Party|April 14, 1982|The Can Kicking Contest just started!! Everybody in Penguin Village is very excited because the winner will have whatever he/she dreams of. Senbei tries to win this game because his dream is to marry with Ms. Yamabuki.}} Super Driver|May 12, 1982|All of a sudden a car crashes into Senbei's house. The driver is Aoi who just got a driver's license. Arale goes to Drive with Aoi, but her driving technique is super crazy!!}} Am I Wicked Strong?!|May 19th, 1982|A samurai warrior Sugata Sankaku comes to Penguin Village. He is very strong but also he is very hungry. When his hunger reaches an intolerable level, Arale asks him to come to her house to have some of Senbei's ramen.}} The Invader from Space|August 18th, 1982|Alien Bubibinman comes to Earth to become a super hero! But he looks just like a fly... Arale thinks Bubibinman is a fly which became bigger by the Huge-tiny ray gun so she decides to spray bug killer on him.}} Dr. Mashirito's Ambition|September 1, 1982|Dr. Mashirito, has an evil plot to conquer the world with his robot! But once he finds out Senbei created super robot Arale, he decides to send him a letter of defiance. However, when Senbei receives the letter he thought it was a love letter.}} Here Comes the Tsuns|January 5th, 1983|Arale and her friends see a space ship in the sky so Arale attacks the space ship with her beam to catch it. A Family called the Tsun family is on the space ship, and they decide to live in Penguin Villege until they fix their space ship.}} #Scaary! Monster Prince #Arale's New Star Festival Story #Goo Goo Ga Ga Senbei #The Twinkling Night Sky Drum and Fife Band #We're No Angels #A Romance Fairy Tale!! Tricycle Stories #The Great Combot Caper of 2013 #The Invader from Space #Arale's Arabian Nights #Dr. Mashirito's Ambition #Dr. Mashirito's Ambition Part II #Penguin Village Wars #Penguin Village Wars Part II #Arale's Lost Item #Tale of the Penguin Village of Eight Gravestones #Suppaman of Justice VS Senbei of Love #Happy Date in Mystery Land #Energetic Arale #Penguin Village Grand Prix #Penguin Village Grand Prix Part II #Penguin Village Grand Prix Part III #Penguin Village Mystery #Big Head Cometh #The Terrifying Vegetable Men #The Secret of Arale's Birth #Arale the Super Prize Girl #The Tale of the Red Sandal Strings #Here Comes the Tsuns #How Exciting! School Panic #Look, Look, the Lensmen #Shooting Star, Wishing Star #Luck In, Evil Out in Space #The Angel Lives! #Nikochan Flies #Ghost Date #Love is a Punch to the Heart #Farewell, Tsuns #Mr. Skop Awakes #Official Business! The Space Gumshoe Story #The Secret of Castle Mashirito #Adventure, Adventure, Great Adventure!! #The Thief who Loved Books #Ai-yay-yay Arale's Field Trip #The Three Suppamen #The Yellow Carp Banner of Happiness #The Kon-Kon Morph Helmet #Welcome, Gangsters #Continue! We are the Suppamen #Chivil and the Devil's Dictionary #Kinoko, Teacher for a Day #Four Angry Rogues #Love Excursion SOS!! #Arale's Diary #The Demon of Penguin Village #Super Baseball #Farewell, King Nikochan #Showdown in Space! Arale VS Komattachan #Runabout Youth #The Desicion! The Penguin Village Champion #The Beauty who Disappeared in the Mystery Mist #Lovable Combots #I Did it! The Great Proposal Plan #Marriage! Marriage!! The Doctor and the Teacher #A Honeymoon of Flying Love #Exciting Newlywed Life #Arale Watch Out! The Strongest Rival Appears #Torn Between Justice and Love #Finally Appears! Hit Man Senbee #I'm Obotchaman #Hurry! Telepathy of Love #Heart Pounding Tonight #There is a Placement Test #Gatchan Gatchan #Yay! Bori Bari Bori Bari #Suppaman's Brother Appears! #Nab that Crook! #Painful Christmas Day #To Wonderland - Taro Suppaman! #Go For It Arale! Earth's Greatest Crisis!! #Mashirito Achieves His Goal?! #Coalescence is Bad! #Senbei Died?! #Pupupu! Go to the Sky! #Donbe's Love Story #Burn! Suppaman #Our Journey Together #Gatchan You're Great #We'll Answer All Your Questions Special #Shape Up Miss Midori #Turbo-kun is Born!! #Father is an Alien?! #A Horriffic Game of Tag #Straight Ahead! Turbo-kun #Showdown! US-Japan Baseball Tournament #US-Japan Baseball Tournament Part II #This is a Dream!! #The Coveted Restaurant #Excuse Me, it's Midnight #The Horror of the Human Fly #N'cha! Great King Enma #Usonko's Christmas #Who is the World's Number One!! #Winner! Winner! The Best in the World!! #Uncle Tiger-Eight's Java Sparrows #Gatchan's Identity!! #God is Very Angry!! #Do your best, Tanuki-kun! #It's Been a While Since My Last Great Invention!! #Old Lady Spring's Great Yokai War!? #Ruckus of Revenge! #Big Laughs on Ghost Island #News Reporter Suppaman's Great Exploit #The Mysterious Flying Object #The Adventures of Youth #The Adventures of Youth Concluded #Sorry it's Been Such a Long Time, Niko-chan #Peasuke: Love's Big Adventure #Recklessly Becoming High School Seniors #Arale's Driver License #Faster! Autobike Boy #Wagering Love on the Asphalt! #I'm the No. 1 Policeman #Arale VS Charmy Yamada #Goodbye!! Arale-san #A Star has Arrived!! #Even Better! Superman Suppaman #Vault of the Legendary Pumpkin #Oh! My Safe-chan #I Did It! The One Million Yen Quiz #Penguin Village Murder Mystery #Dreaming of the Penguin Village Grand Prix #Run! Hurry! Move Quickly!! #It's Been Decided! Penguin Village's New Mayor #Verifying Love in Our Future #Let's Check Out 10 Years From Now Once More #Arale: Super Pianist #Secret Intelligence Bureau #Secret Intelligence Bureau Concluded #It's Been a Long Time! Akiko-san Returns #Arale's Japanese Folk Tales #Everyone and Everyone's Friends #A Secret Mission of First Love #Silly Love Panic #Nekomimi-san's Happiness #Collision! Comet Alley #Fear of Being Unsophisticated #Komatta-chan Strikes Back #Arale-san! Marry Me #Senbei: Senbei #Fight!! Kin'enman #Making Peace with Cupid Robo #Dr. Brain's Great Hoyoyo Battle #Thanks! Suppaman #Silent Love #The Mayor's Coming #Lullaby of Suppaman #The Miracle Grilled Fish Meal #Invitation to Another Dimension #The Thunder God Falls to Earth #Sparta Wars #Go for it! Mr. Pro Wrestler #Has the Sun Run Away from Home!? #Exciting Tea Room #We Don't Need these Cats!! #Dream Machine of Terror #Arale VS Metropolis Island #Disruptive Toys #Arale's Airport '85 #Arale's Food Substitution Battle #Yay! Fairy Tale Land!! #The Norimaki's Quiet Evening #Revealed!! Earth's Secret #Hoyoyo!! Earth Falls Apart #An Important Announcement!! #Black Santas of Fear #Audition Day!! We're All Set #Clash! Main Character Title Match #The Girlfriend Who Fell From the Sky #Goodbye Arale-chan as Penguin Village Disappears #Goodbye Arale-chan Who Loved Making Friends #Goodbye Arale-chan with Dread! The Exciting Bargain Sale #Goodbye Arale-chan, Bye-Cha! See You Later! Category:Dr. Slump Arale-chan episodes Category:Lists